


Don’t Give The Game Away

by fallingfromdisgrace



Series: It’s All Greek To Me ‘Verse [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bilingual Character(s), Drinking Games, F/M, Light Angst, The squad play Never Have I Ever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromdisgrace/pseuds/fallingfromdisgrace
Summary: Persephone had agreed with Hades that she should let his family know she could speak Greek, and can therefore understand their ‘private’ conversations.That doesn’t mean she can’t have a little fun with it first.Or, part two in the It’s All Greek To Me ‘verse. I would recommend reading that first, or this won’t make much sense
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: It’s All Greek To Me ‘Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201253
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Don’t Give The Game Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments on my last fic, this is for everyone who asked for it, hope I did it justice!  
> This was supposed to be a light fic but accidentally turned a little angsty, I’m blaming the last few episode of LO for giving me ideas
> 
> Not beta’d so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~fallingfromdisgrace

Poseidon was the first to find out.

Persephone hadn’t meant to let the cat out of the bag so easily, but she just couldn’t help herself.

She had been standing in the elevator alone when he had dashed in at the last moment, he had sent her a quick smile, still speaking into his phone.

“ _I’m just heading up to Hades’ now_ ,” he said, presumably to Amphitrite.

“ _She is actually, want to hear what she’s wearing this time?_ ”

She glanced at him quickly and caught his smirk.

She had been home today, for the first time since she moved out. Her mother had asked her to come and check on her greenhouse, saying something about the roses not blooming properly, but when she had got there everything seemed to be in order. Her mother had acted surprised, but invited her to stay for some lunch while she was there.

Persephone had just laughed and told her that she didn’t need to make up fake emergencies to get her to visit, just ask. Her mother had brushed this off, sticking to her line about the roses until Persephone had hugged her and whispered ‘I’ve missed you too’.

Demeter had hugged her back, muttering more excuses under her breath, but sounding pleased none the less. Persephone had resolved to making time to call her at least once a week in future.

However, she had left this morning expecting a gruelling day gardening, so she had dressed accordingly. She was in her pink knee high wellies, short denim shorts and a pink check shirt over a white vest. Her hair was in her usual space buns and she could only imagine the ‘country hick’ vibe she was giving off right now.

“ _She’s in wellies, denim shorts and a plaid shirt,”_ he filled her in _, “she looks like a farmer’s wet dream_.”

Persephone squared her chin and tried to keep a neutral expression.

“ _Stop_ ,” he groaned, “ _Hades is going to kill us._ ”

She thought she heard Trite’s indignant reply but Poseidon was laughing over it.

“ _He’s obviously grateful that you helped him, but you can’t keep propositioning his girlfriend_ ,” he sounded like he was trying to reason with her.

Persephone couldn’t bite back her smile at that, Hades had only asked her to make it official the other day and the thrill of being able to say ‘my boyfriend’ still hadn’t worn off yet.

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” Poseidon whispered into the phone, “ _tell me how you would plough her fields_.”

She knew he was joking, but something in his words made her face flame and she couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

She tapped him on the shoulder and he startled, looking down at her in surprise and quickly whispering ‘gotta go’ to his wife and hanging up.

He smiled at her neutrally, “hey Persephone, everything okay?”

Persephone raised an eyebrow at him, amazed at his ability to pretend like he hadn’t been saying anything rude about her.

She slipped into Greek for her reply, “ _I’m very flattered by your proposition, but I’m quite happy with Hades_.”

His reaction was much the same as Hades, he froze for a second and Persephone could practically see him processing this new information.

He spluttered out a reply to her, not managing to get through a full sentence before turning a bright red.

“Oh gods,” he muttered to himself, “oh gods, you can-” His eyes widened even further, “please don’t tell Hades, we weren’t serious, Trite is just- she’s”

Persephone bit her lip to hold in her laughed at his panicked expression. She reached towards the key pad and put in Hades’ code, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

The elevator skipped her floor completely and continued up to the penthouse, Poseidon looked like he was being led to his doom.

The doors opened to the waiting room and Persephone gestured for Poseidon to exit first.

He walked slowly, chewing his bottom lip, “I swear it was just a joke,” he practically pleaded with her.

“Oh I know,” she reassured him, “I just want to see you explain it to Hades.”

She felt like a teacher asking a student to explain his behaviour to their parents, and Poseidon nodded grimly.

Persephone knew that Hades had been protective about her in the past, but only because he was overcompensating for his own lack of any kind of relationship with her. He had confessed to her one night that he didn't want his brother’s to win her over before he did. Persephone had just laughed and reassured him that that was impossible.

He had been much more relaxed when she was in the same room as his brother’s now, although Zeus still found a way to get under his skin more often than not.

Poseidon knocked on the double doors and waited. Persephone tried to hold her laughter in at his embarrassed silence.

The double doors opened with a click and Hades looked surprised to see both his brother and girlfriend waiting for him.

“Persephone,” he said, looking her over, “are you okay? I wasn’t expecting you, I thought you were with your mother?”

“I just got back,” she said cheerily, “and Poseidon’s just learned a very valuable lesson.”

“Has he now?” Hades asked, gesturing them to come inside.

“Yeah, he’s learned to not talk about someone as if they’re not there.”

Hades laughed, “or can understand them, I’m assuming?”

She smiled, glad to see he was taking this well, “of course,” she turned to Poseidon, “you’re very quiet?”

He looked at her with wide eyes and she could see the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

She tilted her head to one side, still not through with her teasing, “what? No witty comment about how you’re going to ‘plough my fields’?”

Hades choked on a laugh and looked Persephone over, finally seeming to notice how she was dressed, “he didn’t?”

“Oh he did,” she said, “apparently I’m a farmer’s wet dream right now Hades.”

Hades let out a loud laugh at that and Persephone couldn’t help but join in.

“Stop laughing,” Poseidon pouted, “I nearly had a heart attack!” He pointed at Persephone accusingly, “and since _when_ can you speak Greek?”

Hades shook his head at his brother and made his way to the kitchen.

“Since I was born?” She said, then explained further, “it’s technically my first language, my mother used to speak it all the time when I was growing up.”

Poseidon widened his eyes at her and then looked to Hades, “so she’s understood everything we’ve ever said?”

Hades nodded, his smug smile still firmly in place, “oh yes. Do you want a drink?”

Poseidon was still staring at Persephone speculatively, “so what about that first night in the elevator? When you had your headphones in?”

Persephone blushed, she hadn’t even told Hades that she had turned her music down to eavesdrop.

Hades walked over and handed her a glass of the pink lemonade he had starting keeping around for when she visited, “oh yeah,” he said, as if he had just realised, “I almost forgot about that.”

Persephone could feel the heat on cheeks now and glared at Poseidon, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, my music just faded out and you were talking about me, I was... curious I guess.”

Poseidon laughed, “oh I was just checking, I mean, Zeus would probably still go for it if you wanted to change your mind.”

Persephone’s nose crinkled in disgust and she could help but pull her gardening gloves out of her back pocket and throw them at Poseidon, “gross, no thank you.”

Poseidon laughed but then his eyes widened excitedly, “speaking of our dear brother, does he know yet?”

Hades wrapped an arm around Persephone and pulled her closer, “of course not, we’re waiting for the perfect moment to clue him in.”

Poseidon grinned, “can I be in on it?”

Persephone shrugged, “of course, but you have to promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Don't tell Amphitrite yet,” Persephone said and then took a sip of her drink.

Poseidon’s eyes widened again, as if he hadn’t even thought about that, “of course not, she’s going to flip when she find out.”

Hades scoffed, “maybe it will stop her from staring at Persephone’s ass whenever we’re out.”

Poseidon rolled his eyes, “it won’t shame her that much, she’ll probably just stop commenting on it.”

Persephone laughed, “that’s good enough for me. As flattering as it is sometimes she says the crudest things,” she wrinkled her nose again.

“Yeah she does,” Poseidon said, his eyes glazing over as he thought about his wife.

“Well, I just wanted to be here to see Hades’ reaction, I’ll leave you to it,” Persephone said, finishing the rest of her drink and putting the glass down. She took a step towards the door.

“I’ll walk you out,” Hades offered, already moving with her.

She let him reach out to open to door for her and soon they were standing in the foyer, waiting for the elevator.

“How was your mom?” Hades asked.

“She was okay, I think she just misses having me around.”

He leant down and kissed the top of her head, “I can’t blame her, I think I’d feel the exact same way.”

Persephone could feel her signature blushed blooming across her cheekbones and nose, he was always saying the sweetest things to her. It was like he was challenging himself to see how many time he could make her blush in one visit.

She turned and hugged him, pressing her face into his chest, “hopefully you never have to find out,” she mumbled.

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to the crown of her head.

Persephone just let herself bask in the moment, trying to make the most of it until the elevator came and she would need to return to her own apartment. They had plans to spend the day together tomorrow but she still treasured every minute she got to spend with him.

“You know,” Hades said thoughtfully, “I know you look like a farmer right now, but I think I’d make a good farmer myself.”

Persephone hummed, trying not to think of him in jeans and white vest after a long day in the sun... “why’s that?”

“Well,” he said, bending slightly so he could squeeze her ass, “I know how to pick a peach.”

Persephone stilled in his arms and then she tried to push him away. “Hades! That was terrible,” she laughed.

“Do you have a shovel in your pocket?” He asked, kissing the side of her face when she turned away, “cause I’m digging that ass.”

“Hades!” She choked, trying to get her breath back, “stop it!”

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_ , and Persephone stopped trying to push him away. She stood on the tips of her toes and grabbed his shoulders for balance. She pulled him into a kiss and he went willingly.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he stood up straighter, lifting her off the floor slightly. She rested her elbows on his shoulders now and let her fingers sink into his hair.

Persephone didn't know how long they stood there, but she was brought back to reality when the doors to elevator started to slide closed and Hades quickly threw an arm out to stop them closing completely.

He put her down on the floor and looked at her sheepishly, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She nodded, still slightly dazed from the kiss, she stumbled into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor, smiling at Hades.

“Hey Hades,” she said after a moment.

“Yeah?”

She waited until the doors were sliding shut before saying, “if you were a chicken you would be impeccable.”

Persephone just about caught his surprised but pleased face before the doors closed completely.

*****

Persephone was surprised when her phone buzzed a few days later with an unknown number.

She frowned at it and read the message.

**You free for lunch today?**

**Who is this?**

**Oops, sorry it’s Amphitrite! I stole your number

from Hades’ phone when he wasn’t looking**

Persephone rolled her eyes, she was in a lecture now but she only had one more to go before lunch, and then she would be free until the end of the day.

**I have lectures until quarter to one, but after

that I’m free for the rest of the day**

**Nice, meet me at Calypso at one?**

Persephone sent her confirmation and tried to catch up what she’d missed. In the few minutes when she had look away the lecturer had covered the board in various notes and Persephone snapped a picture of it instead of trying to decipher it now.

She googled the restaurant to see if she would need to call an Uber, but was relieved to see it was near the university. Her next lecture was on the other side of campus, and was even closer to the restaurant, so Persephone could walk from there and still make it with plenty of time.

She was excited during her next lecture, she scribbled down her notes hastily, only half paying attention. She was grateful of her habit of reading ahead for her classes, otherwise she would have been totally lost.

When the lecturer dismissed them five minutes early Persephone packed her things away and headed to a bathroom.

She checked her reflection in the mirror and quickly adjusted her pink cardigan. She was wearing a simple sundress, it was a floral print and mostly pinks and purples, and she was glad she had chosen her heeled sandals today. She quickly took the clips out of her hair and let it down from a milk maid braid so it was falling in waves over her shoulders.

She reapplied her lip gloss and gave herself a final check in the full length mirror. She still had her white backpack on, but she didn't have time to go home and get a smaller bag, so it would have to do.

She left the bathroom and sent Amphitrite a text letting her know she had set off and wouldn’t be long, and also texted Hades, asking how his day was going.

Surprisingly he texted back almost immediately.

**Full of boring meetings, how’s yours?**

**Full of boring lectures and lunch plans**

**Oh? At least we have that in common**

Persephone read his text and frowned, as far as she was aware he usually ate his lunch in his office, the chances of them both having plans on the same day was unlikely at best. She bit her lip and texted him back.

**We do? Who’s treating you to lunch today?**

**Poseidon, he wouldn’t take no for an answer**

Persephone grinned, now hurrying down the street to the restaurant.

She could see Hades’ hair as soon as she entered, he was still a head taller than most people, even while sat down. She met Amphitrite’s eyes across the room and grinned at her, putting a finger to her lips as she moved through the tables.

Hades was facing his brother, listening to Poseidon and not paying much attention to anything else.

Poseidon noticed her but hardly missed a beat as he continued talking. As soon as Persephone was close enough she reached around and covered Hades’ eyes with her hands, leaning down and whispering a cheeky ‘hello handsome, you come here often?’ in his ear.

He laughed and reached up to grab her wrists, “I’ll be sure to come here all the time if this is how I get treated.”

Persephone smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple, quickly pulling the chair out next to him and sitting down, sliding her backpack to the floor.

“Sorry Poseidon,” she said, picking up a menu, “I didn't meant to interrupt.”

“Don't worry about it,” he said, smiling at the two of them, “I’m sure Hades was bored anyway.”

Hades shrugged, “I wasn’t bored, I just don’t have a lot of opinions on dolphins.”

Amphitrite laughed, “as any sane human being should.”

Poseidon huffed, “they’re too predatory okay, it’s not right.”

Persephone laughed at his indignant tone and returned to the menu. She was surprised to see a lot of vegetarian options and wondered if Hades had mentioned anything, before remembering that Amphitrite was a pescatarian.

The waiter came and took her drinks order and asked if they were ready to order food. Persephone was still debating between a Greek salad or a halloumi burger, but she nodded along with the others, letting them order first so she had a little more time.

She had just decided on the salad when she saw that they served briam. It had been so long since she had had any and when she saw that it was served with feta and a flatbread she couldn’t resist.

Their waiter nodded and walked off to put their order through and Persephone turned to Amphitrite.

“So, why all the secrecy?”

Amphitrite rolled her eyes, “there was no secrecy, I just wanted to surprise you both. We all have the afternoon off so it only seemed right to have a double date.”

Hades frowned, “I don't have the afternoon off, I have a budget meeting at three.”

Amphitrite looked at him innocently, “do you? So weird, I called your assistant and made sure your schedule was free.”

He swore under his breath and let go of Persephone’s hand to pull his phone out of his jacket, he swiped his thumbs across the screen and huffed, “where is it? When did you move it to?”

Amphitrite took a long sip of her wine, “do I look like your PA? Why would I know your schedule?”

Persephone could feel Hades silently seething next to her and plucked his phone out of his hands, locking it as she put it on the table. She grabbed his hand again and squeezed it as she smiled at Amphitrite, “thank you, it’s definitely made this Wednesday a lot better.”

Hades squeezed her hand back and she could practically see the tension drain from his shoulders.

Amphitrite smirked as she watched them and murmured to Poseidon, “ _happy hump day, am I right?_ ”

Persephone bit her lip and put on her best clueless face. Poseidon grinned at his wife, but he shot Persephone an amused look from the corner of his eye, finally in on the joke.

“ _Trite_ ,” Hades warned her, his voice still soft.

She just waved him off, “ _you’re too tense Hades, she’s good for you.”_

Poseidon smirked and encouraged his wife, “ _absolutely_.”

Persephone thanked the waiter as he set down a glass of rose in front of her.

“Where’s Pomelia?” She asked Hades as she took a drink.

“She’s with my PA,” he rolled his eyes, “I didn't realise that I would be gone from work for the rest of the day, otherwise I would have taken her home.”

“I have noticed,” Persephone said, shuffling her chair around the table so she was closer to him, “that I didn’t receive a picture of her today.”

“Oh no, whatever will you do?”

“Well, I suppose you still have some time left today,” she said, smirking and pulling him closer, she tried to make her tone sound serious and threatening, “but if I don't get what I want soon you will have to face the consequences.”

She raised her eyebrow and tried to keep her face straight as she stared him down. Just as he was about to reply she heard Amphitrite murmur to Poseidon, “ _you reckon she’s ever spanked someone? I’m asking for a friend._ ”

She only just managed to hide her shocked laughter under Hades’ groan and winked at her boyfriend, “ _please stop,_ ” he said over her head, “ _I’m begging you_.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Amphitrite held her hands up, “ _she’s the one talking about punishing people, we’re just innocent bystanders.”_

_“I don’t think the word ‘innocent’ has ever suited you Trite,”_ Hades said.

She just shrugged and Persephone was about to speak when their food arrived.

They warned her that the dish would be hot as they put it down in front of her, but Persephone was only half listening. It smelled divine and her mouth was watering already.

She held her hair back and leaned forward until her nose was just above the roasted vegetables, took a deep breath in and sighed, trying to remembering the last time she had made this for herself.

“You okay?” Hades asked her, already smiling down at her.

“Yeah, it’s just been too long since I had this.”

She picked up her fork and scooped some of the veg onto the flatbread, already doing a small wiggle of excitement. She could feel Hades watching her, but she ignored him as usual.

He had pointed out her habit of dancing whenever she was excited for food on their second date, but never made her feel self conscious for it. It was something she hadn’t even noticed herself until he said anything, but now she couldn’t ignore it and he seemed to enjoy watching her so she didn't try to stop.

She stabbed a piece of feta onto the flatbread and blew on it quickly before stuffing it into her mouth.

“Oh gods...” she moaned loudly when the flavours hit her, it was probably the best briam she’d ever had. She sat back in her seat and swallowed, she was reaching out for another piece when she realised that it wasn’t just Hades who was looking at her now, the rest of the table had stopped eating and were staring at her.

She could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks, Poseidon had stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth and Amphitrite swallowed her mouthful quickly, “ _do you think she sounds like that in bed?_ ”

“ _Trite_ ,” Hades snapped, his ears darkening as he blushed.

Persephone saw her opportunity, she tore off another piece of flatbread and watched as Amphitrite shrugged and went back to her food, she waited until the other woman’s mouth was full before replying.

“ _Not exactly, Trite, I think it’s a higher pitch._ ”

Amphitrite choked on her food and her wide eyes met Persephone’s as she gasped for breath. Poseidon patted her on the back but was grinning himself, clearly amused by his wife’s reaction.

Hades also started laughing and waved off the waiter when he rushed to the table to make sure everything was okay.

“What?” She said when she could finally breath.

Persephone widened her eyes and looked at Hades in faux confusion, “what?” She asked innocently.

“No, no, no,” Amphitrite took a sip and then waved her wine glass at Persephone, “you just spoke Greek, why do you speak Greek?”

“Because my mother is Greek?” Persephone said, picking up her own glass and taking a drink. “So I guess, technically speaking, I’m at least half Greek.”

“So it’s not recent thing?” Amphitrite asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

“Nope, it was my first language actually,” Persephone said, scooping up some more food onto a flatbread.

Amphitrite nodded and looked down at her food for a second before looking up at Persephone, “okay, so I may have made some comments about you when I didn’t know you could understand them.”

Persephone nodded, not expecting to get an apology out of this, she glanced at Hades who looked equally as confused.

Amphitrite nodded again, “I stand by them,” she sat back in her chair and shrugged, “I meant everything I ever said.”

Persephone smiled and ate another mouthful, that was more what she was expecting. 

Amphitrite went back to meal for a minute before finally looking up at Poseidon accusingly, “hang on, why aren’t you surprised by this?”

“Oh she already told me,” he said, “the other day in the elevator when she was looking like a farmer.”

Amphitrite’s eyes widened, clearly remembering the nature of her call that day and looked over at Persephone in amusement, “don’t suppose you filmed it did you?”

“Unfortunately not,” she said, “but even though he wasn’t eating he choked as well, just on his own tongue.”

Poseidon glared over at her, “she nearly gave me a heart attack, and _then_ she told Hades what I said.”

Amphitrite smirked and went back to her pasta.

They finished their meals in relative peace and Persephone insisted that Hades try some of her food. Poseidon and Amphitrite had shared a look at that but Hades had just rolled his eyes and accepted the piece of flatbread.

“She’s only doing this so I can make it for her later.”

Persephone gasped and clutched imaginary pearls, “would I?”

He smiled at her and nodded, “yes you would, and you do.”

Persephone bit her lip and mouthed, ‘maybe’ at him and he just laughed.

They ordered another round of drinks as their plates were being cleared away, Persephone stuck to water this time, already feeling warm and sleepy from all the food. Amphitrite had insisted that Persephone needed to try the chocolate brownie, but now she had finished her main she wasn’t sure she could eat another bite.

“I may need to skip dessert,” she said, resisting the urge to lean back and hold her stomach.

“You have to try at least a bite,” Amphitrite said as she caught a waiter’s eye.

Amphitrite ordered two brownies and then looked at Hades and Poseidon expectedly.

Poseidon ordered the chocolate cake, making his wife roll her eyes at him, and Hades declined anything.

When the dessert arrive she knew she had made a mistake. The brownie was huge and there were two scoops of ice cream on it.

She turned to the waiter and quietly asked for another spoon as he set their cutlery down.

When he came back with the spoon she handed it over to Hades and looked pointedly down at the dessert, “please, feel free to help me out here.”

He chuckled, “I suppose I can, out of the goodness of my heart.”

To give Amphitrite some credit, the brownie was delicious. It was rich and gooey and still a little warm. Even so Persephone couldn’t eat more than a few bites of it, despite Hades’ gentle teasing.

She put the spoon down and shook her head, finishing her water, “not a chance, I’m stuffed.”

Hades smiled and held up the last spoonful of dessert to her, but she still shook her head and turned her mouth away.

He took the bite and hummed, “you’re a bit like dessert you know?”

Persephone groaned and looked at him, already regretting asking, “why?”

“Because you’re a cutie pie.”

She groaned and let her head fall into her hands, “that’s the worst one yet.”

“You say that every time,” he argued.

“And it’s true every time,” she shot back, trying to hide her amusement.

Their plates were cleared away soon after that and Persephone tried to subtly reach under the table to try and find her purse.

“What are you doing?” Hades asked her, in his usual ‘there’s no way you’re paying for this’ tone.

She looked at him with wide eyes, “just... you know,” she slowly pulled her hands back, purse now in her hands. “Getting my card?”

His lips pursed and Persephone looked to Poseidon and Amphitrite for some support, not surprisingly they were looking away, not getting involved.

“I can’t just keep letting you pay,” Persephone said, “I know I’m a student but I can still chip in.”

Hades glanced nervously at his brother and bit his lip, “it’s not because you’re a student, I just have a job that pays me far too much, and I like treating you to fancy dinners.”

Persephone looked down and tried to fight down the urge to argue the point, she didn't like feeling like a charity case, but Hades was always insisting on this.

She sighed, “is there any point in arguing?”

He grinned, “nope.”

She frowned, still feeling guilty, “if you’re sure.”

“I am,” he said, and took the bill before it could even touch the table.

Persephone watched as he paid, Poseidon and Amphitrite didn't even try to offer, as if they were far too used to him to even put up a fight. Trite shrugged at her in a ‘what can you do’ sort of way, and Persephone promised herself she’d pay for at least one thing a month if it killed her.

She couldn’t just get by being a cheapskate, she wanted to contribute too.

Hades handed over a few extra notes before standing, at least he always tipped well.

When they got to the door Persephone looked at Poseidon, “which way are you headed?”

He pointed over his shoulder, in the opposite direction to Hades’ and her building.

“Oh right,” she said, “I guess we’ll see you later then?”

She stepped closer to Hades, hoping he would move his elbow so she could link him as usual. Like clockwork his arm moved slightly and she slotted her own arm over it.

“Well, I actually have to go that way as well,” Hades said, looking down at her worriedly.

“Why?”

“I have to pick Pomelia up,” he checked his phone, “I have a few texts from my PA asking when I’ll be back.” He scrunched his nose up, “I don't think she’s much of a dog person.”

Persephone stood up a little straighter, “can I come with you?”

He looked down at her in surprise, “uh- do you want to?”

“Of course,” she said squeezing his arm, “it’s a lovely day for a walk and it’ll be exciting to see where you work.”

“We’ll all go,” Trite said, “it’s on the way to ours and I haven’t seen the little pup in ages.”

“I’ve been trying to teach her some tricks,” Persephone told her as they set off.

“How’s that going?”

“Not very well,” she admitted, “she does it the first few times but then just think it’s a game to get the treats off me.”

Poseidon laughed, “she might be a bit too young for all that yet.”

Persephone frowned, she hadn’t even considered that before, “maybe.”

After about five minutes of walking Persephone started to look around at the buildings more, trying to spot the one Hades was in. He always referred to it as ‘Tower One’, but she didn't know if that was the address or just the name of the building.

“Are we close?” she asked him when he pulled his phone out.

“Yes, I’m going to ask Ophelia to bring her down so we don’t have to go up to my office.”

Persephone was tempted to say that having a look around his office was the whole idea but held herself back. From his texts this week he had been busy and she bet he had left work out when he left earlier and just didn't want her to see it messy.

He’d done the same thing one morning after Zeus and Poseidon had visited him, but that had resulted in her being taken out for breakfast since she couldn’t go to his so she hadn’t complained too much.

They turned a corner while he was texting and Persephone knew they’d arrived. She didn't know how she’d missed the buildings before, there were four in total and they were much taller than the surrounding high rises.

They weren’t identical, but something about their designs seemed to compliment each other. Each one would look okay as a stand alone building, but together they just seemed to dominate the skyline. Each one twisted as it rose, so they weren’t exactly square, but for some reason the dark glass and clean edges still made them appealing to look at.

“Wow,” she said, slowing slightly, her head tilted back so she could see the top of each building. “They’re so big.”

“ _That’s what she said_ ,” Amphitrite murmured.

“ _That doesn’t even make sense,_ ” Persephone said, frowning at Amphitrite who seemed to be surprised by her reply.

“That’s going to take some getting used to,” she said, eyeing Persephone.

“Tell me about it,” Hades said seriously.

Amphitrite grinned, “that sounds like a story that you want to tell me all about.”

“Nope,” he said, pulling Persephone forward, “we have a puppy to pick up.”

“Surely you can talk as you walk?” Poseidon asked.

Hades just grunted in reply and Persephone looked up at him worried, he seemed tense now that they were outside his office and she worried that might be in trouble for ditching this afternoon. He’d never mentioned any bosses when he spoke of work, but she couldn’t imagine that they’d approve of him just taking an afternoon off at the last minute.

Tower One was, unsurprisingly, the first tower they came to.

As they entered the building the man on the door nodded at Hades and then looked down at her in surprise. She smiled widely, not wanting to give a bad impression.

They stood just inside the doors and Hades looked around, obviously trying to find his PA quickly.

Persephone looked around the hall too, but she was much more interested with the building itself. Just the lobby was huge, it had high ceilings that were at least fifteen feet tall, and there were two large desks with four receptionists at each.

She could see a small alcove in the back with at least six elevators and could only imagine how many floors there would be.

People were hurrying around, some carrying coffee and some carrying huge stacks of papers. Persephone felt like she could set up a chair and spend the afternoon people watching and not get bored.

Most of the workers were too involved in their own tasks to be loitering or staring around aimlessly, but a few looked over at the group. They all seemed intimidated by Hades and looked at her with some degree of confusion. Whenever someone would glance their way it wouldn’t be long until they were rushing away, avoiding staring in their direction for too long.

She wondered why they all seemed so worried about Hades, maybe he was known for being strict about the rules? But something about that didn’t seem right, he was taking a spontaneous afternoon off after all.

Persephone was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of small nails scratching across the marble floor.

“There she is,” Hades said, pulling Persephone along to meet his PA.

She was tall, blonde and so professionally dressed that Persephone felt a little scruffy as she stood facing her. She was wearing a black blazer with a black pencil skirt, her white shirt was so bright that it was practically glowing in the dark lobby. Her shoes were at least seven inches tall, and Persephone wondered if she actually wore those all day, or just whenever she left her desk.

“Good afternoon Sir,” she greeted them with a soft tone, “here is Pomelia,” she handed the lead over and Hades took it, almost instantly passing it to Persephone.

“Persephone, this is Ophelia, my PA,” he said, tilting his head in her direction, “Ophelia, this is my girlfriend, Persephone.”

Ophelia’s eyes lit up at that, looking her over with interest, “of course, I’ve heard so much about you,” she reached a hand out and then seemed to realise what she’d said, looking worriedly at Hades as she shook it. “Or not, nope, not even heard of you before now.”

Persephone laughed and looked at Hades out of the corner of her eyes, he was definitely staring his PA down and Persephone elbowed him, “stop that.”

He pursed his lips but turned back to Ophelia, “do you have my laptop and the files?”

She nodded and Persephone let go of Hades and bent down to scoop Pomelia up. She was barely listening to Ophelia now, much more interested in peppering some kisses on Pomelia’s head.

“Thank you, that will be all,” Hades said, taking a bag from her, “if anything urgent comes up send it to my mobile and I’ll deal with it.”

She nodded again and smiled as she caught sight of Pomelia curling up against Persephone’s shoulder, “it was nice to meet you.”

“You too!” Persephone called as she was already being dragged away by Hades.

“Okay,” he said to Poseidon and Amphitrite, “we can go now.”

“She’s so big now,” Amphitrite said, looking down at the puppy.

Persephone frowned down at the dog in her arms, she hadn’t really changed in Persephone’s eyes, but as she saw a picture of her at least once a day she most likely hadn’t noticed any difference.

Hades took Persephone’s arm and led them out of the lobby, sending another smile to the doorman as they left.

They stood to one side as they said their goodbyes, Poseidon and Amphitrite gave Persephone a quick hug and both ruffled Pomelia’s ears and laughed when she tried to lick their hands.

Poseidon shook Hades’ hand and Persephone resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the strange formalness. Amphitrite darted forward and gave Hades a quick hug, already saying, “we’ll have to do this again,” as she stepped back and took Poseidon’s hand.

Persephone nodded and agreed, already looking at Hades’ with her usual puppy dog eyes. They had won her many battles in the past and it seemed to be his weak spot. She watched as he smiled gently at her and nodded as well.

“I’ll text you!” Amphitrite called as she walked away and Persephone waved at them, and then rearranged Pomelia so she could hold a small paw up and wave it after them.

Amphitrite laughed and tugged Poseidon’s hand so he would notice. They both smiled as they walked off.

Persephone pressed one more kiss to Pomelia’s head and placed her gently on the ground, twisting her red lead around her fist a few times so it wasn’t too loose.

“Are you ready?” she asked Hades, resisting the urge to reach up and place a kiss on his cheek. He was smiling down at her with such a dopey expression that she almost knew what was coming.

They started walking back down the street and she couldn’t help the smile on her face. She saw him turn towards her out of the corner of his eye but she didn't turn around.

“You know,” he said, trying and failing to keep his tone neutral, “you’re looking rather _fetching_ today.”

Persephone tried to hold her laughter in but she gave up soon, “Hades,” she said through gasps.

“In fact,” he leant down a pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “you’re looking paw-sitively gorgeous.”

She blushed and smiled down at the floor.

Persephone would never admit it but she loved all his cheesy pick up lines and puns, and as much as she tried to hide it she was at least 99% sure he knew this about her already.

“Come on,” he said, pulling her across the street, “there’s a shortcut through here.”

She let him guide her through a small archway that led out to a street she recognised. It was about five minutes away from their building and Persephone was surprised at how quickly they’d got back.

“It must be handy living so close to work,” she said, she’d never thought about it before but she hoped that she’d have a short commute wherever she ended up after school.

“It’s one of the perks,” he shrugged, “and it’s nice to be able to walk there.”

Persephone nodded, she had left her car behind when she’d moved to the city, so now if she wanted to go home she was stuck on the bus. The apartment building didn't have a garage unfortunately and she couldn’t justify paying for a garage when she knew she’d hardly ever use it.

She knew Hades had a car, but they’d never really needed it, it was much more preferable to just stick close by and walk while the weather was still nice.

“I think Pomelia would agree with you there,” she joked, watching as the puppy tried to run ahead, gently pulling at the lead.

Hades smiled fondly, “anyway, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“Oh,” she replied, suddenly unsure, “I don't know, originally I was going to make a start on an assignment and then maybe do some baking? But we can just watch a film if you want?”

He looked guilty, “I might also have some work to do, so we could have a study date? I’ll have to warn you though, I’m terrible at baking.”

She smiled, “a study date sounds nice.”

“It’s settled then, your place or mine?”

Persephone felt her face warm at his question, already knowing she was being absurd.

Hades seemed to notice her reaction, “f-for the studying I mean.”

Persephone nodded and thought about it, “mine? There are too many distractions at your place.”

Hades smiled, probably predicting this answer, “I can think of at least seven distractions.”

She grinned back, “I’m glad you understand.”

He pulled the door to their building open and gestured for her to go through first.

“Do you need anything from your apartment?” She asked him, already walking over to the elevators.

“No, I have everything I need here.”

She nodded and scooped Pomelia up while they waited. She was nervous around the elevators and usually would put up a fight if they tried to pull her into one. It had only come on recently, she’d been fine with them before a few weeks ago, but apparently most of Hades’ dogs were a little weary of the elevator, Cerberus was the only exception.

She nuzzled into Persephone’s neck and licked the skin there when the doors opened and Persephone murmured praise to her as she stepped in and pressed the button for her floor.

“She’s still so scared,” Persephone murmured.

“Or,” Hades whispered, bending down so his mouth was brushing her ear, “she knows that she gets your attention when she has to use the elevator.”

“My baby would never do that,” she defended her, “she’s too cute to manipulate me like that.” She held out the puppy in her hands so she could see her eyes. She slipped into her baby voice, “aren’t you? You’re just scared by the big mean box aren’t you?”

Pomelia yipped and tried to lick Persephone’s nose.

“See,” Persephone said, looking at Hades like she had just proved an important point.

He rolled his eyes and held his hands up in surrender, “whatever you say.”

The elevator stopped and Persephone tried to shrug her backpack off one shoulder so she could grab her keys as they stepped out.

“Can you hold this?” She thrust the puppy out to Hades who took her willingly, immediately resting her against his own chest.

She moved her hand slowly round the bottom of her bag, promising herself that she’d actually use one of the front pockets in future to avoid this exact issue. Considering she had this argument with herself nearly every day she didn't know why she bothered pretending anymore.

“Aha,” she said as she pulled her keys out from in between two notebooks.

She let them in the apartment quickly and unwrapped the lead from her wrist, passing it to Hades so he could take it off Pomelia. She darted through and closed the door to her bedroom, knowing from past experience that if Pomelia got in there she would want to play fetch with one of her shoes. Her pink flats still had the teeth marks to show for it.

She dropped her bag on the coffee table and moved to stand in the kitchen, “do you want a drink?” She called over her shoulder.

“Yes please,” Hades said, his voice a lot closer than she was expecting.

She spun around and he was stood close behind her, he raised a hand and stroke down the side of her face and tangled his fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck. The movement pulled her chin up and angled her face perfectly so he could lean just a little further down and press a kiss to her lips.

He started to move away after the peck, but Persephone moved her hands to the sides of his face and pulled him in for another kiss. She could feel his smile against hers and after a few seconds she let him go, pulling away but pressing a quick kiss to his nose while he was still in reach.

“Hmm,” she smiled a she pulled away and let go of her hair, “what was that for?”

“Just because,” he shrugged but also seemed nervous at the same time. He always seemed unbelievably shy at her casual affection, like he didn’t believe he deserved it.

“Well,” she said, turning back to grab two glasses, “feel free to do that whenever you want.”

“Oh really?” he said, already passing her some juice from the fridge.

“Of course,” Persephone said, pouring their drinks, “unless it would be weird, like if I was on the phone with my mom maybe avoid kissing me then.”

Hades nodded, acting serious, “of course.”

She handed him the drink and quickly got a shallow bowl so Pomelia could have a drink. She set it on the floor filled with water and frowned when the puppy didn't immediately appear.

Assuming she was just off exploring her bathroom, and no doubt trying to get into her bedroom, Persephone moved to her spot on the floor where she did most of her school work. She was wedged between the coffee table and the couch here, but from the floor it was just high enough to work off like a regular table. Luckily Hades seemed to be able to work just from his laptop so she could spread her stuff across the coffee table and not worry about taking too much room up.

When she had everything in front of her she started planning out her next assignment. Technically only the rough draft was due next week, but Persephone hated handing anything in that was less than perfect, so her ‘rough drafts’ usually turned out to be more or less her final essay.

She had colour coded all the different areas she was going to reference in class so she only needed to put it all together and then interpret them further.

She’d been working for about half an hour when she heard the tell tale sounds of Pomelia running down her corridor. Persephone ignored it for a second while she finished her sentence, but when she looked up she couldn’t see her anywhere.

She put her pen down and looked under the table but there was still nothing. Just as she was about to get up Hades’ put a hand on her head, still typing on his laptop with the free hand, “she’s in the kitchen,” he told her.

Persephone nodded and shifted a little so she could lean her head against his leg. He lifted his hand from the top of her head and moved it to the side, gently drawing patterns into her scalp. She slid her notebook up the table so she could resume her writing.

She was tempted to look up at him, but she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. She could still hear him typing, so he was still working at least, even if it was slightly slower now.

Persephone finished her first analysis and leaned forward slightly to grab another pile of notes. Hades moved his hand back to is laptop and she stifled a groan. Instead she just leant back into his leg and resumed her work.

After about five minutes she felt his leg twitch and she sat up, wondering if she had been hurting him.

“Everything okay?” She asked him, putting her notebook down and turning around to face him.

He looked at her in surprise around his screen, “yes, yeah, I just need to make a call.”

“Oh okay,” she said, already turning around to resume her place.

“Sorry sweetness,” he said closing the lid, “it’s not going to be a particularly nice call, I’m just going to nip outside for a second.”

She bit her lip and looked up at him, his jaw was clenched and she could see his finger quickly tapping on his laptop.

“You could use my bedroom?” She suggested, she didn't want to make him leave just so she wouldn’t be interrupted.

“I er- if you’re sure?” He seemed nervous and Persephone realised that he’d never been in there before.

“Yeah, let me just make sure it’s tidy.”

She stood up, placing her hands on his knees to help herself. She saw his jaw clench again and she hoped it was for completely different reasons this time.

Just as she was heading into the corridor Pomelia came running out of the kitchen, one of her ears was wet and so were both her front paws.

“What have you been up to?” She asked her, “you just know I’m going in my bedroom don't you?”

Pomelia ran ahead of her and stood outside her closed door, staring up at her with wide eyes.

“You’re a menace,” she whispered under her breath.

She opened the door and was glad to see that her room wasn’t messy by any accounts. She quickly made sure her laundry basket was tucked away in her wardrobe and closed the door. Her eyes lingered on Hades’ blazer and T-shirt, he hadn’t asked for them back yet and Persephone half hoped her wouldn’t; she had started using the T-shirt as a sleep shirt.

She looked over her room one last time and spotted Pomelia as she was trying to climb into the wicker basket she used to hold her extra blankets.

She scooped her up before she could get in and the puppy whined as her master plan was foiled.

“Come on,” Persephone carried her out of the room and Pomelia looked reproachfully at her. “Don’t give me that look, you can’t play in my blankets right now, your daddy needs that room to shout at someone.”

She looked up and Hades was stood in front of the couch, “I’ve hidden all my stalker photos so you should be good now.”

He snorted and picked his phone up, “I won’t be long,” he said, ducking down to press a quick kiss to the top her head as he passed.

“Now,” she turned to Pomelia when the door closed. “What were you doing to my kitchen?”

She walked in to the kitchen and groaned at the puddles of water on the floor, she set the puppy down on the counter and turned to get some paper towels to clean it up. The bowl of water that she had left out was only half full now and Persephone pushed it into a corner to hopefully avoid this happening again.

Pomelia peeked over the counter at her while she was doing it and she could hear Hades talking down the corridor.

As she was opening the bin she heard him getting louder and she looked at Pomelia who was staring down the corridor again.

Just as she was reaching to pick her up she heard him shout, “and who the _fuck_ authorised that?”

She’d never heard him angry before, well maybe when he was talking to Zeus, but she’d never heard him shout. She tried to block out her rest of his conversation, not wanting to be nosy, but there really wasn’t any way of avoiding it.

She looked around her kitchen frantically as she she could hear him shouting about not wanting excuses.

It wasn’t that he scared her like this, she knew that he wouldn’t never shout at her like that, she just didn’t like hearing him so angry. She was reasonably confident that if she walked into her bedroom right now he would stop and his anger would fade away to nothing, similar to how he had relaxed at lunch.

But she knew that he needed to do this for work, and she couldn’t imagine that the person on the other end of the phone didn't deserve it at least a little bit. Hades seemed to be endlessly patient, both at work and at home, and she knew it took a lot to rile him up.

Her eyes finally landed on the kettle and she switched it on, the loud noise of it boiling effectively blocked his voice from her ears.

She reached for a mug, figuring she’d make herself a drink while she was there. She grabbed a second after a moment of hesitation, assuming that Hades might want a coffee when he had finished.

After another moment of deliberation she decided on a red berry tea, partly cause it was her favourite, and partly because it was on the first shelf. Reaching for things just wasn’t as fun now that she had a boyfriend who usually did it for her all the time.

She tapped on the counter as she waited for the water to boil, watching as Pomelia watched her fingers intently, crouching down on her front paws and wagging her tail.

The kettle reached a boil and when the noise died down Persephone was relieved to only hear murmuring from her bedroom.

She poured the hot water on her tea and left it on the side for now.

She picked Pomelia up and moved to the coffee table. She set her down gently on all her notes and the small dog looked down at all the paper under her.

Persephone quickly picked her phone up and started snapping some pictures of her.

She had just managed to convince Pomelia to hold one of her pens in her mouth like a stick when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

She glanced to the left and Hades was stood on the doorway, watching her in amusement, “getting lots of work done I see?”

Persephone smiled but didn’t answer him straight away, she just turned back to her phone and took a few more pictures, trying to make Pomelia look at the camera.

“We’re just taking a break, look.”

She stood and showed Hades some of the pictures she’d just taken, including a perfect one of Pomelia with the pen in her mouth, staring into the camera with her head tilted slightly to the left.

“A very productive break,” he commented.

“Well,” she sighed, “sometimes I just don’t get my daily pic so I need to take one myself.”

“Oh how terrible for you,” Hades replied sarcastically, “however do you recover from such harsh treatment?”

“I just suffer through it unfortunately,” she said with wide eyes and he laughed at her this time.

“Sure you do.”

She sat down and moved Pomelia from the coffee table to the floor, pulling her notebook closer to her once again.

“I didn’t know if you wanted a coffee, but the kettle’s just boiled and I left a mug out for you,” she said, already resuming her writing.

“Oh, thank you,” Hades said, like he was surprised and touched by her thoughtfulness, and then he walked into the kitchen.

She stopped writing for a second, she had to wonder about his past relationships. Something about Hades’ reaction to any affection she threw at him unsettled her. It always seemed like he was waiting for her to withdraw it at any moment and Persephone didn’t like thinking about what could have caused that reaction in him.

She was brought back from her trance when Hades put her own mug down on a free patch of table before sitting down.

“Thank you,” she said, picking it up and sitting back against his leg. She curled her hands around the mug and brought it up to her face to smell it.

She took a sip and heard Hades do the same.

“Hmm,” she said, resting her head on his knee, “do you have a lot of work to do?”

“Not really,” he confessed.

“Good,” Persephone said, putting her mug down and standing up. “Do you want to watch a film?”

“I suppose that would depend on the film,” he said slyly.

She raised an eyebrow, “what film could possibly be bad enough to say no?”

He hummed thoughtfully and looked away, as if he was thinking it over and Persephone wanted to scoff. He would sit through anything if she asked him to.

“Well, while you think of that I’ll put something on.”

She squeezed past his legs and walked down the corridor to her room to find her laptop. She could hear Pomelia following her down and wondered how long the puppy would keep this up.

She opened the door and picked her laptop up from her drawers and debated getting changed into something more comfortable.

Comfort won in the end, and she quickly swapped her bra for a bralette and put on her striped lounge wear.

She grabbed a few blankets from the basket Pomelia was trying to climb into again and picked her laptop up again. Unfortunately that left no hands free to grab Pomelia and the puppy looked at her happily, realising that she was free to roam uninterrupted.

“Come on,” she tried to convince her to leave the room but Pomelia just tried to wiggle under her bed.

She walked to the living area and dumped the blankets on Hades and set her laptop down carefully. It was coming to the end of it’s life but she couldn’t exactly afford a new one right now, moving to the city had been expensive enough on it’s own and her budget was very strict at the moment.

Hades looked at her laptop in distaste, she knew he wanted to get her a new one. Probably something fancy and brand new from his company that could pilot a plane if needed. He’d casually asked how long she’d had it the last time he was round and Persephone knew he’d try to gift her one sooner rather than later.

“Hang on,” she said, hurrying back to her room and catching Pomelia just as she had managed to pry open the door to her wardrobe. She spun around quickly and looked at Persephone before running towards her. “You really are a menace you know,” she said, bending down to stroke the puppy.

Persephone scooped her up and stepped back, carefully closing the door before setting her down again.

Pomelia ran off down the corridor, stopping every few steps to make sure Persephone was following her.

“Did she go for the shoes again?” Hades asked, opening her laptop.

“Of course,” she replied, grabbing the laptop. She plugged it into her TV and opened Netflix. It took a few minutes to load, where Persephone kept her eyes on the screen and pointedly did not look up at Hades, but soon she was looking through her recommended.

“Anything look good?” She asked him, turning around to make sure the TV was showing the options.

“Something looks especially good from here,” he said softly and Persephone felt her face flood with colour.

“Stop making me blush, we need to chose a film,” she pleaded with him, but she was smiling none the less.

“Fine,” he huffed like she was asking for the world.

Persephone scrolled through the selection for a minute, waiting for him to tell her to stop but he didn’t. She slowed down as she came to the ‘chick flick’ section as Eros called it and she could see Hades smile out of the corner of her eye. She gave up on subtlety and scrolled across to see more options, surprised when Hades finally stopped her.

“Pride and Prejudice?” she asked him. She loved all the adaptations over the years but this was her favourite and she was surprised at his choice.

He just shrugged in reply and Persephone didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth. She put the film on and moved over to the couch, she knew she’d still have a few minutes before her laptop caught up and she wanted to distract him.

“You can’t watch a film in a blazer,” she said, eyeing his outfit, “or a tie.”

“Oh really?” He quipped, “I didn’t realise the fashion police had come out with some new laws.”

“Well they have,” she said, “take ‘em off.”

Hades smirked at her and reached up to loosen his tie, still holding eye contact. He pulled the knot free and undid the top button. Persephone bit her lip as he slowly dragged the tie around his collar.

When it was completely free he held it out to her and she took it. He stood quickly, sliding the blazer off his shoulders and Persephone ran her hands down his arms, pushing it off in the process.

He managed to grab onto it before it fell to the floor and he held it out for Persephone to take.

“So, am I acceptably dressed for a movie?” He asked.

Persephone nodded and moved to lay his clothes on the free couch so they wouldn’t crease, “you’ll do.”

When she turned around he had already sat back down on his side of the couch. She sat down next to him and he raised an arm to rest across the back of the couch. She gratefully took him up on the offer and snuggled into his side, already pulling her legs up onto the couch and under a blanket.

The familiar shot of the countryside just before dawn filled the screen and Persephone felt herself relax into Hades. The arm that was wrapped around her was slowly tracing patterns into her upper arm and she couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh when she felt the gentle press of lips to her hair.

“I love this film,” she sighed.

She could feel his mouth pull into a smile in her hair line, “I know.”

She twisted in his arms so she was facing him and didn’t have far to go to press her lips to his. His hands moved to her face to gently push her hair back but he didn't run them through her hair or try to deepen the kiss.

“What was that for?” He asked when she finally pulled away.

She shrugged, “just because.”

*****

Friday nights were reserved for Eros and Psyche.

It had been a tradition of theirs to meet up once a week for a meal anyway, and now she had a boyfriend Psyche had been worried that she would find it difficult to see them. She needn’t have worried.

Hades had agreed wholeheartedly and said that he was thinking of spending his Friday nights with his brothers anyway, then his Saturdays and Sunday mornings would be free, the ‘for you’ was unspoken. He had blushed furiously when he mentioned this and Persephone couldn’t help but pull him into a kiss for his thoughtfulness.

So, for Persephone, most Friday nights were either spent in one of their apartments watching movies, or at one of the many parties Eros found himself invited to.

This week it was her turn to host and she had just finished dragging Eros and Psyche around the store to grab some snacks before they started on the Legally Blonde marathon they had planned.

“You want to order pizza or get something different?” Persephone asked them as they headed towards her building.

“Why mess with perfection?” Eros asked her, already smirking, “you know we’re just going to get the same thing we always get.”

He held the door open for her so she could get through with the shopping bags, “that’s fair.”

She brightened up when she saw the group waiting for the elevator but quickly realised that Hades wasn’t with them.

“Hey Persephone!” Amphitrite called over.

“Hey!”

“ _Gods, does she always dress like that?_ ” Zeus moaned just as she got into earshot.

She looked down at her outfit quickly, she was wearing one of her favourite sundresses, pink tartan with pink spaghetti straps, and a white cardigan. Now that she was looking however she noticed the cardigan had fallen down one arm, showing her shoulder and a little more cleavage than she had intended.

She tried to pull the cardigan up with a hand that was still holding a shopping bag.

“You having a movie night?” Poseidon asked her, completely ignoring his brother and looking over the bags of snacks in her hands.

“Of course,” she said, putting the bags down for a moment, “is Hades cooking for you?”

Amphitrite rolled her eyes, “of course he is, he doesn’t understand the meaning of a relaxing Friday.”

“I think cooking is how he relaxes sometimes,” Persephone shrugged.

Before she could continue Zeus spoke up, “ _I think we all know his preferred method of relaxation right now, and I don't think it happens in the kitchen.”_

He directed the comment to Poseidon and Trite who both laughed, Trite sent her a knowing look, “ _maybe it does, you never know_.”

Persephone felt her face flame, she still couldn’t get over how casually they all discussed her hypothetical sex life. She frowned a little at Zeus but looked away soon after, he was the only one who didn't know she could understand them after all.

“Ugh,” Eros said, “I need to learn another language for the pure sex appeal.”

Psyche laughed, “please, if you had any more sex appeal I would have serious issues.”

Persephone laughed, knowing she wasn’t serious.

“Anyway, what are you watching tonight?” Amphitrite asked her.

The elevator arrived and Persephone picked up her bags before following the rest of the group in. It was a little snug with six people but they managed.

“As many Legally Blondes as we can get through before we pass out,” Eros said, holding his bag up and they all heard tell tale _clink_ of glass on glass.

“Bleh,” Zeus said, not bothering to switch languages this time, “boring.”

“Oh yeah?” Psyche asked, looking over her shoulder, “and what’s your plan for the night?”

He shrugged, “eat some food, play a few drinking games, annoy my brothers, usual Friday night.”

Poseidon rolled his eyes but looked fondly at his brother.

Persephone couldn’t explain their relationship sometimes, but she was an only child so she had limited perspective on siblings. Maybe this was just how they showed their affection.

“What kind of drinking games?” Eros asked, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

Zeus smirked, “the kind that gets people like me wasted, very quickly.”

Eros laughed and Psyche rolled her eyes, “so, never have I ever then?”

“Most likely,” Poseidon scoffed, “its the only game where he’s guaranteed to take a drink near enough each time.”

“Hmm,” Eros said thoughtfully, and he looked at Persephone. “That’s an idea.”

She felt her face flame again, Eros had been asking her for details about hers and Hades’ relationship for weeks now but she hadn’t been very forthcoming.

The truth was that Hades was content to take their relationship slow. Persephone was sure it was a mix of his good manners and his outright refusal to ever put her in a bad situation or make her uncomfortable. The few times she had ended up at his apartment late at night he had offered to either walk her back to her own apartment, or offer a guest room for her to sleep in. He had made sure she knew that she didn’t owe him anything.

She didn’t know how but every time they made out it would like he could pin point the exact second where her nerves overtook her and she worried about what he would want from her, and he always pulled away and checked in with her.

Instead of finding it patronising however Persephone loved it. This was her first serious relationship, and she would hate to ruin it because she was worried she wasn’t doing enough for her partner. Hades took every opportunity to remind her that he wasn’t expecting anything she wasn’t willing to give to him.

That led to most of their dates ending in cuddle and make out sessions that always left her breathless.

Unfortunately that wasn’t something Eros would consider _juicy_ , and she just knew he would try to push her into trying something new.

She had just kept quiet about it so far and refused to talk to him about it as a buffer.

“Oh?” Zeus said, looking at Persephone as well, but his grin was turning predatory, “yes, that is an idea. I’m not sure why I didn't think of it myself.”

He reached around Eros and entered Hades’ code just as the elevator was coming to a stop for her floor. Instead of the doors opening the elevator just picked up speed again and continued rising.

“What are you doing?” She asked Zeus, and Poseidon and Amphitrite were also looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

“You’re officially invited, I think it will help us get to know you more,” he smiled innocently.

“But,” Persephone had so many reason why this wasn’t okay floating around her head she struggled to pick one, “we can’t just show up!”

“Technically I’ve strong armed you into it,” Zeus shrugged, “at least come in to say hi.”

Persephone frowned but kept the rest of her protests to herself, she knew there was no way to override the elevator now anyway.

She glanced and Eros and Psyche who seemed to be excited to finally see Hades’ place, ever since she had mentioned the penthouse they had teased her mercilessly about it.

The doors opened and they all exited the elevator, Zeus walked up to the door and knocked three times. Persephone stood behind Amphitrite guiltily, hoping that she wouldn’t be ruining Hades’ evening.

The doors opened but Hades was looking down at his feet, instead of Pomelia it was Cordon Bleu trying to escape today. He was wearing all black today, his button down tucked into his suits pants with one of his leather belts.

“Come in, dinner will be ready soon,” he said and then looked up.

He met Persephone’s eye and she smiled guiltily at him, resisting the urge to point to Zeus.

“Look who we ran into!” Zeus crowed, stepping over Cordon Bleu and into the apartment.

Poseidon and Amphitrite followed him and Persephone effectively lost her shield, “hi,” she whispered.

“Hello there,” he smiled warmly at her.

She could feel Eros and Psyche hovering just behind her, “sorry, I know you weren’t expecting us, but Zeus-“

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, “that’s explanation enough.”

“Hades, stop ruining the fun and let them in!” Zeus called from his seat on the sofas, already drinking a beer.

Hades rolled his eyes and pulled Persephone into the apartment, taking the grocery bags from her in the same movement.

“We don’t want to intrude,” she said, trying to take them back, “we can just go back-“

“No!” Hades seemed to surprise himself with his interruption but recovered quickly, “I mean, I made enough if you want to stay for dinner?”

Persephone bit her lip, “are you sure?”

“Of course,” he said, already walking over to the kitchen with her bags, “is there anything that needs to go in the fridge?”

“Um, just some ice cream I think.”

Persephone walked over to give him a hand and Eros and Psyche followed her closely. Cordon Bleu also followed them at a distance, still growling lowly at the couple.

“Hey Hades,” Eros said, eyeing the dog, “can you tell the dog that we’re good people?”

Persephone laughed, “no one can do that, that’s just the way he is.”

She walked towards them, bending down to pet him, “isn’t that right _Monsieur Bleu_?”

She put on an exaggerated french accent and the dog looked at her warily. He had learned very quickly that if she got too close he would receive pets and kisses. Persephone was still convinced that he didn't even know if he like them or not.

He sneezed in her direction, but ran across the room before she could reach him.

“Ugh,” she said, standing up, “I’m going to win him over one day.”

“Sure you are Sweetness,” Hades called, sorting her groceries on the counter. He grabbed the ice cream and held out a hand to Eros so he could put their drinks in the fridge.

“So what’s cooking?” Amphitrite asked, leaning over the counter.

“Pasta,” Hades said, lifting the lid off a large pan and stirring some sauce, “luckily I made extra sauce this week.”

Persephone stepped closer to try and smell it but he snapped the lid shut before she could.

“Do you want any drinks?” He asked them.

“I’ll just have a pink lemonade,” Persephone said.

“Wrong,” Zeus interrupted from behind her, he reached out and held onto her shoulders, putting his head over one of her shoulders, “we are trying to get drunk tonight.”

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, “we are?”

“Yes,” he said firmly, and then looked at Hades with a serious face, “so she’ll have some vodka in that lemonade please.”

Hades rolled his eyes but looked at her before making the drink, she nodded tentatively and Zeus squeezed her shoulders.

“That’s the spirit. What do you two want?”

Eros and Psyche looked back to him from where they had been looking all around Hades’ living room, trying to spot more dogs, “uh, we brought some wine?”

“That won’t be chilled yet,” Zeus waved the suggestion off as if it was unspeakable to drink wine at room temperature.

Eros and Psyche looked at each other with wide eyes but Hades spoke before they could answer, “don't worry, I have some wine glasses already chilled.”

“Thank you,” Psyche said, but as soon as his back was turned she frowned at Persephone and mouthed ‘chilled wine glasses?’. Persephone just shrugged in response.

Hades handed Persephone her drink and opened a thin cabinet that she hadn’t even noticed before. It pulled out and seemed to have several bottles of wine in it, as well as four glasses hanging upside down.

He poured their drinks quickly, putting their wine back in the cooler instead of the fridge. Eros picked the glass up and took a sip.

“Oh we have to get one of those,” he said, looking at the cupboard with wonder. Psyche rolled her eyes but drank from her own glass.

Persephone turned to Hades, “what are you drinking?”

He lifted up a glass of red from beside the hob and Persephone nodded.

“Anyway,” he said, “why did Zeus decide to commandeer your night?”

“Well Eros asked him about drinking games,” she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. If there was any vodka in it it was very well hidden.

“Oh,” Hades’ eyes widened in understanding, “and now they think they can get us drunk and get us to spill all our secrets?”

She put her glass down and moved into his arms, “I think so,” she murmured into the fabric of his shirt.

“I would ask you to quit it with the PDA, but I know you won’t,” Eros said, grabbing Psyche’s hand and pulling her to the couches to sit down with Poseidon.

She heard the small clink of glass being set down on the counter and then Hades wrapped his arms around her, “at least they know us well.”

Persephone sighed, “a little _too well_ if you ask me.”

Hades laughed and pulled away so he could give her a quick kiss on the forehead. Before she could drag him down for another kiss a timer went off and he released her apologetically.

She glanced over her shoulder quickly, pleased to see Poseidon and Amphitrite talking to her friends. From the wicked twinkle in both Trite’s and Eros’ eyes she could only imagine what they were talking about.

“So do you always make extra sauce?” Persephone asked, stepping out of the way so he could grab some extra pasta from a cupboard.

“Not exactly,” he hedged, pouring the pasta into another large pan of boiling water, “I just thought it would be useful to keep some ready.”

His tone was casual, but that only made Persephone more suspicious.

“This wouldn’t be the hangover sauce would it?” She asked him sweetly.

He bit his lip, stirring the pasta and not looking up at her, “in my defence, you did say you were going to get drunk with Eros,” he pointed out, “and I would much rather be prepared in case you wanted some.”

Persephone laughed, “well you’ve shot yourself in the foot now, because apparently I’m getting drunk and having this now.”

He smiled, and moved closer to her, “I know, but I’ll just have to think of something else to make you tomorrow.”

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, as if he was already planning for her to still be there tomorrow morning.

“Well, I’ll look forward to it,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss.

As always he let himself be dragged down, cradling her face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers. Persephone couldn't help but feel a little irritated by the height difference in times like this, she was stood on her tiptoes and he was still bending over to kiss her.

She could feel the edge of the counter digging into her back now that Hades had effectively boxed her in. When they’d found themselves in this position before Hades had lifted her to sit on the counter and they had found it much easier, but she wasn’t sure how the rest of his houseguests would take it.

“Get a room!” Poseidon called and Zeus cackled.

They broke apart and Persephone looked over her shoulder at the group. Psyche was blushing but sharing a smug smile with Eros, Zeus and Poseidon were smirking and drinking their beers, and Amphitrite was just watching them with interest over her wine glass.

“Feel free to continue,” she called over to them.

Poseidon looked at her in surprise and cleared his throat pointedly.

“What?” She asked him, “I’m not related to either of them, I can admit it’s hot!”

Zeus, for possibly the first time in his life, looked scandalised and grossed out by the thought.

Persephone laughed at his expression and Hades kissed the side of her face.

Another timer went off behind Hades and he turned back to the stove. She walked over to the table but saw that it hadn’t been set.

“Are we eating on the couches?” She called over to him and he nodded.

While he put the finishing touches to the dish she pulled out some of the bowls they had used the first time she had been there, she was relieved to see that he had enough for everyone.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the first bowl and starting to dish out the food. She turned around but everyone was already making their way over to the kitchen again.

When they were all settled on the couches with their food Hades switched on his music system and shuffled a playlist of the current top 40 songs. Persephone hid a laugh at his put upon sigh when pop music started ringing out around his apartment. She knew he preferred jazz music, but for some reason Zeus always made fun of him for it, calling it his ‘old man’ music.

He sent her a warning look and she looked innocently back at him before returning to her pasta.

The rest of the group made small talk as they ate, mostly funny stories about their week, or, in Zeus’ case, about the women he had been out with. Persephone didn’t say much, she was quite content to sit back and listen to the rest of them talk. Hades was apparently thinking along the same lines and they were the first to finish eating, but Persephone just put their bowls on the coffee table and snuggled into his side.

He left her briefly to refill his wine, narrowing his eyes when he came back to her own empty glass. She shot him a guilty look, he had asked her if she wanted another but she hadn’t thought she was drinking it this quickly.

“How was your week Persephone?” Poseidon asked her, trying to avoid another one of Zeus’ anecdotes.

“Oh it was okay,” she shrugged, “I had a few assignments due but I’m pretty confident in them.”

Psyche rolled her eyes, “you are the only person I know who consistently gets high marks and still won’t brag about it.”

Persephone felt herself blushing, “I don’t want to sound too arrogant, and besides, I haven’t got them back yet. I could have failed everything.”

Hades snorted, “I highly doubt that Sweetness, I don’t think I ever worked as hard as you do when I was in college.”

Persephone smiled up at him and resisted the urge to climb into his lap.

“ _So is that what you do? A teacher/student fantasy?_ ” Zeus asked his brother curiously, his tone only slightly mocking.

Hades stiffened and glared over at his brother.

Persephone covered her blushed by reaching forward for the empty bowls, “is everyone finished?” She asked, already holding her hands out.

They all nodded, Trite and Poseidon hiding a laugh and Eros and Psyche looking confused. Persephone nearly ran into the kitchen with all the bowls, placing them in the sink for now, she’d come back to them later.

“Make sure you get another drink!” Zeus called, “I have a game to win!”

Persephone hid her grimace but quickly got a wine glass from the cupboard she had seen before, picking up a rose she hadn’t noticed before. She knew Hades didn't drink it so it could only be for her, but still, it seemed expensive and it wouldn’t hurt to check.

“Hey Hades,” she called, holding the bottle up, “am I okay to open this?”

“Yes,” he replied, “can you bring Eros and Psyche’s bottle as well, it should be chilled now.”

She picked up both bottles, tucking one into her elbow, and grabbed her glass before nudging the cupboard closed with her hip.

She set the bottle of white in front of Psyche who took it gratefully, refilling hers and Eros’ glasses quickly.

She put her own bottle down and Hades picked it up before she even had her glass set down. He poured her a large glass with a flourish, “let me know if you like it and I’ll make sure to keep some in in future.”

Persephone nodded into her glass but that didn’t stop the butterflies she got whenever he mentioned something like that so casually. Logically she knew it was just a drink, but his promise seemed to make it so much more.

She took a sip and licked her lips, “this is delicious,” she commented, trying to look at the label again, “it’s so sweet and fruity.”

He smiled, and pulled her back into his side, “I thought you’d like it.”

“Anyway,” Zeus said loudly, interrupting them, “as I was saying, rules of the game.” Poseidon rolled his eyes at his brother’s serious tone. “We’ll all take it in turns to say something, it doesn’t matter if the speaker has done it or not, if you have done it you drink.”

Persephone had played this before, so she had the general idea, but she still had some reservations, “are we allowed any passes?”

Zeus frowned at her, “passes?”

“Yeah, like if you don't want to say yes or no you touch your nose? Plead the fifth?”

Amphitrite frowned, “but that ruins the game!”

“Well you’d be limited to a certain number of passes,” Persephone said defensively, she knew thatHades’ brother would no doubt bring up some uncomfortable points and she wasn’t sure how open she wanted to be in front of them all. “Like, we could all have three passes.”

“Hmm,” Zeus seemed to think it over, “you’re allowed one pass.”

“Okay,” Persephone let out a sigh of relief and Hades looked down at her curiously, no doubt wondering what she had to hide.

“Okay,” Zeus repeated, “I’ll start with an easy one, never have I ever kissed anyone.”

Not surprisingly they all took a drink at that and Zeus looked at Poseidon who was on his left.

“Um,” he seemed to think for a minute before laughing, “never have I ever slept with my PA.”

Both Zeus and Hades groaned and drank guilty. Persephone looked up at him in alarm and whispered, “Ophelia?”

He looked down at her quickly, “no, of course not, someone before her.”

“Ugh, “Amphitrite said, “now _she_ was a real piece of work.”

Persephone ignored the way Hades swallowed loudly and how his whole body seemed to tense.

“Anyway, my turn,” Amphitrite looked at her speculatively, “never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Surprisingly it was just Persephone and Amphitrite who drank at that and Eros smirked at her, “that’s my girl.”

It was Hades’ turn next, “never have I ever had to go to court.”

Both of his brothers rolled their eyes but took a drink.

Persephone thought for a second before saying, “never have I ever had a one night stand.”

Everyone drank apart from Persephone, and Amphitrite looked genuinely shocked, “sorry to interrupt, but how?”

Persephone shrugged, “I had a strict mother and I’ve only just moved out, there wasn’t exactly a lot of opportunity.”

“And now you’ve gone and settled down,” Trite said, as if it were a tragedy.

“Don't sound so sad,” Persephone laughed, “I’m quite happy where I am thank you.”

Zeus smirked, “ _I’ll just bet you are. So Hades, just how happy are you keeping her?_ ”

Persephone felt him tense under her.

“Ooh, and that’s prefect for me,” Eros cut in, “never have I ever spoke more than one language.”

Persephone raised her glass to her lips deliberately, trying to avoid attracting Zeus’ attention. No such luck.

“So we all speak Greek,” he pointed around his family, “what’s your second language?”

Persephone wanted to tell him that, technically speaking, this was her second language, but instead she smiled and said, “ _je parle francais aussi_.”

The hand that Hades had resting on her hip tightened for a second when she spoke and she smirked up at him. “You okay?”

He was already nodding before she had finished asking, “yeah I’m good.”

“Gross,” Zeus clapped, “Psyche it’s your turn.”

“Um, never have I ever been in to a strip club?”

The brothers all sighed and took a drink and Amphitrite looked over at Psyche in amusement, “you know, before Poseidon and I got married they went to one weekly for a ‘family brunch’.”

“They didn't!” Psyche was shocked, but it was mostly directed at Poseidon and Hades.

Hades was obviously uncomfortable with the topic, but Persephone was finding the thought of Hades in a strip club to funny to try and tease him about it.

“Okay,” Zeus said, “I think we’re all being a little too vanilla with this... so, never have I ever referred to my significant other as ‘daddy’.”

There was a moments silence and then Amphitrite and Psyche drank, smirking slightly into their drinks.

Hades nudged her and she frowned up at him, “what?”

“You need to drink,” he said, clearly holding back laughter.

“What?” Persephone and Zeus shouted at the same time.

“You call me daddy all the time,” he teased, playing with some of her hair, “don't you remember?”

For a second she was worried she was going insane, or maybe he was thinking of someone else, but then he laughed at her expression and suddenly it clicked.

“When I’m talking to your dogs! That doesn’t count!”

“Actually...” Zeus looked at her pointedly and she rolled her eyes but took a drink.

Poseidon cleared his throat, “never have I ever failed a class.”

Everyone apart from Hades and Persephone drank and she couldn't resist clinking their glass together in satisfaction.

“Nerds,” Amphitrite whispered, “never have I ever kissed in an elevator.”

Persephone frowned, wondering if the time she had kissed Hades’ cheek counted. Judging by the dirty smirk on Amphitrite’s face it wouldn’t.

She sat still, trying not to feel jealous as Hades raised his glass guilty and finished his drink. Everyone else had taken a sip and she couldn’t help feel a little awkward.

“Seriously?” Zeus asked her, “but isn't the elevator like your whole thing?”

Persephone blushed, “it’s not our whole thing, we just haven’t kissed in one.”

“Yet,” Hades added, with a determined look, “we are going to change that right now.”

She widened her eyes and swallowed as she looked up at him, “we are?”

“If you’re game?” He said, his eyes searching her face.

She didn’t even need to think before nodding in agreement.

He nodded once and put her wine on the coffee table, “Zeus, can you get me another drink, I have a dire situation to rectify.”

Persephone let herself be pulled to her feet and marched to the door, she ignored the noise of her friends clapping and cheering, focused only on the sound of blood rushing through her ears. She would be lying is she said she hadn’t thought about this.

Hades pressed the call button for the elevator as soon as they were in the waiting room.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her. She let herself melt into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his shoulders so she could deepen the kiss.

She barely registered the faint ding of the elevator arriving, she was too distracted by Hades to even consider moving right now. Luckily for her Hades moved his hands lower, grabbing her thighs and pulling her up against his own waist. She wrapped her legs around him as he started moving.

He didn’t stop kissing her as he stepped into the elevator and pressed her against the back wall. As soon as her back touched the wall she couldn’t help but pull back slightly with a gasp and she felt when her head hit the wall as well.

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol but the usual nervousness she felt with Hades didn’t surface now. Any other time she would have pulled back slightly, and Hades would have followed her lead, but right now the last thing she wanted to do was stop. She smiled widely with the new found confidence.

Hades took that as an invitation to dive down and start pressing small kisses to her neck, running his tongue over her pulse point and biting down gently.

She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled it lightly, he took it as a good sign and bit down harder, causing her to moan and her fingers to twitch against his scalp.

“You like that?” Hades asked her, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

Persephone could feel her face flame under the attention but nodded and quickly pulled his lips back to hers.

He kissed her sloppily, his tongue tracing her lower lip when they separated and Persephone couldn’t help but lean forward to chase it. Instead he returned to her neck, giving the other side the same treatment as before, making her breath hitch in the process.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the doors sliding shut, and as soon as they closed she felt like the tension had tripled.

She felt herself squirm against him, the tell tale heat in her lower stomach needing something to relieve the pressure.

She gasped loudly when he answered by leaning forward and pressing his hips flush with hers. Her dress had ridden up, partly due to his hands running up and down her thighs, and she could feel his belt pressing against her just where she needed him. She could also feel that he wasn’t as unaffected as he seemed, and when she shifted her hips again he seemed to realise this himself and froze.

He leaned back and pressed one last kiss to her mouth before setting her down carefully. She was taking deep breaths now, and felt slightly validated when she realised he was doing the same.

“Sorry,” he said apologetically. The apology was slightly ruined by the fact that his pupils were still blown wide and his hair was thoroughly messed up.

“Don't be,” she said quickly, running her hand through her own hair. “I enjoyed it. It’s just, maybe not an ideal time and place to get carried away.”

“Definitely not,” he agreed, and then leant down once more so he could whisper in her ear, “but I am glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself.”

Persephone felt her face flush and suppressed a shiver, “90%!” She cried, reaching forward and pressing the open doors button.

“But I thought kisses brought me down?”

“But teasing me takes you right back up,” she told him, frowning when the doors didn't open immediately.

“There goes one of my favourite pastimes,” he sighed, reaching out to put his code in.

The doors opened and Persephone was surprised to see the waiting room still empty, she half expected everyone to be there ready to tease them.

Hades took her hand and pulled her through the doors, he seemed shameless as he walked them across the room and sat back down as if nothing had happened.

Persephone reached out for her drink and took a long sip, ignoring as Zeus and Eros winked at her from across the room.

“ _That was quick Hades_ ,” Zeus said mildly, checking his watch.

Persephone felt her face flame as she understood the implication

“So, is it my turn?” Hades asked, ignoring his brother as usual and picking up his own glass. When everyone nodded he continued, “never have I ever had sex in an elevator.”

Zeus swore but drank, and so did Eros and Psyche. This wasn’t news to Persephone, but Amphitrite seemed impressed.

“Uh,” It was Persephone’s turn again and she still hadn’t thought of one, her head was definitely still scrambled. When Zeus smirked knowingly at her she remembered his comment from earlier, “never have I ever had sex in a kitchen.”

Everyone apart from her and Hades drank and she smiled and clinked his glass again.

“You two aren’t drinking enough,” Eros complained and then laughed to himself, “never have I ever considered walking a dog a date.”

Persephone glared at him but took a sip anyway. He’d tried to argue against it ever since she had told him about their first date, Eros had insisted that it was more of a chore and shouldn’t count. Hades also took a drink in solidarity.

Psyche smirked around the room, “never have I ever been a virgin.”

Persephone’s heart skipped a beat but she relaxed again when everyone else groaned under their breaths but and took a drink.

Persephone leaned forward to get another drink and Zeus stood, “we’re doing shots for the next round.”

Hades rolled his eyes, “please don’t mess my kitchen up.”

Zeus scoffed, “like I would.”

Persephone still poured herself another glass of wine, looking at the more than half empty bottle guiltily.

Poseidon stood to help his brother and soon the coffee table was covered in small shot glasses and bottle of spirits.

Persephone decided to stick to the peach schnapps she had brought and poured herself a shot. Eros and Psyche went for their vodka. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades chose whiskey and Amphitrite picked tequila.

“Okay, higher stakes,” Zeus said, “if you use your pass after now you have to do three penalty shots.”

Persephone swallowed nervously but nodded.

Surprisingly he didn’t continue speaking English, “ _never have I ever masturbated while thinking about someone in this room_.”

Persephone felt the heat trace along her cheekbones and she had to avoid his gaze. She looked up at Hades and whispered, for Zeus’ benefit, “do I need to drink?”

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered back so only she could hear, “you tell me Sweetness.”

She swallowed again and nodded, quickly taking the shot, trying to ignore how Hades took his just as quickly.

She looked over at Eros and Psyche, who were looking between Zeus and Hades confused, “you two need to drink.”

They shrugged but also drank.

Zeus was the only person who didn't need to refill his glass.

Poseidon seemed to consider his turn and then smirked, “never have I ever worn women’s underwear.”

All the girls rolled their eyes and took a shot, and surprisingly so did Eros and Zeus, who looked at each other with a little begrudging respect.

Amphitrite smirked, “never have I ever received oral sex.”

Persephone felt her face flush and bit her tongue as everyone else drank.

“What the fuck?” Amphitrite said, looking pissed, “Hades- what-“ she didn't seem able to string a sentence together as she looked between them.

Zeus cut in before she could continue, “ _Hades, if you need to take a break to rectify this situation as well I’m sure we’ll all be happy to wait.”_ He smirked at Trite, “ _in fact, I think Trite would like to give you a hand, or a tongue_.”

Persephone smirked at Hades, sensing an opportunity, “ _that’s very generous of you Zeus, but I’m good carrying on with the game for now.”_

Zeus nodded, the smile staying put on his face, as he turned pour another drink. It seemed to only register what had happened a moment later and he whipped his head around to face her again.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” He nearly screeched, “ _what? How?_ ”

Persephone was nearly thrown to the floor as Hades sat forward laughing.

Amphitrite and Poseidon’s event any better, they were both staring at Zeus’ face and watching as his expression changed from shocked to horrified.

“ _Oh my gods_ ,” he looked at her with wide eyes, “ _you’ve understood us all night?_ ”

Persephone laughed to herself, “ _more like ever since I met you_.”

He swallowed and stared off for a second, clearly trying to remembering if he had said anything inappropriate around her. From his expression he remembered all the off hand comments he’d made about her body and about Hades.

“What’s happening?” Eros asked, but he had a grin on his face already.

“Zeus just learned that Persephone had understood him every time he makes a comment,” Amphitrite supplied, “from experience it’s a lot to process.”

Zeus narrowed his eyes at her, “you knew?”

“Only for a week,” Amphitrite said defensively, “Poseidon found out first and didn't warn me either.”

Zeus rolled his eyes, “assholes, the lot of you.”

He downed the shot he had just poured and looked like he was considering having another, “I can’t believe you just let us think you couldn’t understand us.”

“What was I supposed to say?” Persephone asked, the alcohol carrying her forward, “‘oh thanks for appreciating my tits in my bikini, don't worry it won’t happen again’?”

Zeus choked again, clearly forgetting the very first thing he had said about her, “oh shit.”

“Yeah,” She said, sitting back against Hades now that he had calmed down some, “and anyway, this is much more fun.”

He glared at her over his shot glass, “for you maybe.”

She winked, “that’s what I meant.”

He rolled his eyes and looked at Hades expectantly, “your turn, now your girlfriend has shaved a couple years off my life.”

Hades just raised an eyebrow at his dramatics and said, “are you sure you don't need a few more minutes?”

Zeus huffed but gestured that Hades should continue.

“Never have I ever had a three way.”

Once again Persephone and Hades were the only people not drinking and Persephone caught Eros glaring at her.

She smiled at him and said sweetly, “never have I ever sent a nude to the wrong person.”

Eros sent her a look of betrayal and even Psyche looked at him in shock when he drank, “you didn't?”

He shot her a guilty look and didn’t even realise when Zeus also drank quietly, “it was an accident.”

“I gathered that,” she said, already smiling, “who did it go to?”

Persephone cleared her throat from across the room and Psyche looked at her in horror, “oh gods, how bad was it?”

“Well, I saw more of Eros than I ever wanted to see and threw my phone across the room.”

Eros whined again, “and I said I was sorry!”

“I know,” Persephone said smugly, “but it’s still fun to tease you.”

Oh yeah?” He said, looking at her speculatively and Persephone suddenly regretted her decision, “well, since it’s my turn, never have I ever had a sex dream only about _someone’s_ _hands_.”

Persephone could feel the rest of the group turn to her, and she could feel the hands in question twitch against her waist. She tried to ignore her blush and took her shot with as much dignity as she could muster.

Hades leaned down and muttered, “oh really now?” into her ear.

She could tell that the alcohol was finally starting to affect her as she looked up at him seriously, “you have nice hands.” She said plainly, as if she was discussing the weather.

Psyche gave a pointed ‘ahem’ and smirked at Persephone as well. Persephone leaned forward to grab another shot, figuring she’d need it.

“Never have I ever worn kegel balls to class.”

Persephone gasped out loud, “that was for a bet,” she hissed.

Psyche raised an eyebrow, “don't care, drink.”

She drank and Hades squeezed her hip. Zeus looked confused for a minute before reaching for his phone.

After a minute where Persephone assumed he was looking them up he looked at her and nodded as if he was impressed.

“So I can’t continue this trend of picking on Persephone,” he started and Persephone let out a breath of relief, “but I can pick on Hades. Never have I ever been tied up during sex.”

Poseidon shared an amused look with Zeus as Hades swore and drank, “I regret telling you anything.”

Amphitrite also drank, and so did Eros and Psyche, but they clinked their glass proudly before downing their shots.

Poseidon said his quickly, clearly not targeting anyone in particular, “never have I ever owned a sex toy.”

Everyone drank this time and they all seemed to be smiling at each other smugly.

“Never have I ever watched porn,” Amphitrite said, making everyone drink the shots they has just poured again.

“Never have I ever participated in BDSM.” Hades said quietly.

Persephone swallowed and watched as he raised his shot glass to his lips and drank. It was hardly a revelation after the comment about being tied up, but the image stuck in her mind.

Even though she was inexperienced her best friend was Eros, and she had learned a lot just from listening to him, she had even seen a few stills from a BDSM photo shoot Aphrodite had done recently with Ares.

She couldn’t help but imagine her and Hades in that situation, but she didn't know if she wanted to tie him up, or be the one bound.

“Persephone!” Psyche called over to her and she blinked slowly dragging her eyes away from Hades’ neck.

“What?” She asked.

“It’s your turn Sweetness.”

“Oh, um, never have I ever...” She frowned as she tried to think of one, but the alcohol was making it difficult. “I can’t think of anything.”

“Pick something basic,” Amphitrite suggested, “like having sex.”

Persephone frowned at her, “having sex is basic?”

“No,” she laughed, “I meant like ‘never have I ever had sex’.”

Now the suggestion was out Persephone could hardly turn it down, and she didn’t have any other ideas.

Eros eyed her intently, he and Psyche knew that she had been a virgin when she moved to the city. But none of their earlier questions would have given away if that had changed recently.

“Never have I ever had sex.”

Instead of raising her glass to her lips however she just put her finger on her nose.

Everyone downed their drinks and then looked at her with wide eyes. Eros and Psyche shared an embarrassed look as they realised what that meant, no doubt they thought that she had had sex as she had been in a relationship with Hades for nearly a month now.

“No fucking way,” Amphitrite said, looking at her like she had never seen Persephone before.

She felt embarrassed at all the attention, “I’m not- I’m just-“

“Three shots,” Zeus interrupted her loudly, “she won’t answer so three shots it is!”

Persephone sent him a grateful look for his uncharacteristic intervention, although everyone had already guessed what her refusal to answer meant.

She drank the shot in her hand and Hades picked up the bottle to pour her another. She didn't look up at him but drank that one and felt his thumb slowly stroking her hip as she held the shot glass out again.

After the last shot she looked at the bottle and was surprised to see that it was more than half empty.

She put the shot glass down and picked up her glass of wine. She had a long drink to get rid of the sickly sweet aftertaste of the schnapps.

She sat back against the couch and Hades’ arm, trying to ignore how her head was spinning from the shots.

Eros coughed loudly, trying to get everyone’s attention back, “is it my turn? Great,” he rambled, probably trying to get over his initial shock and distract everyone at the same time. Persephone sent him a thankful smile, “well, never have I ever orgasmed just from someone touching my nipples.”

Psyche’s head whipped around and she looked at him accusingly, “that was one time! I can’t _believe_ you, you asshole.” She muttered, downing her shot quickly.

Amphitrite finally looked away from Persephone and also drank, then pointed at Psyche, “you know how to live!”

Psyche blushed but nodded in agreement, “never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Amphitrite and Psyche held eye contact as they took their drinks and Eros and Poseidon frowned at each other worriedly.

Persephone didn’t look at Hades as he drank, she didn’t know how he had taken the news of her, well intact, virtue, but she couldn't imagine he wouldn’t think her pathetic. The alcohol in her head made it hard to think, but she could imagine him dumping her for someone more experienced very clearly.

She flinched when he leaned closer to her ear, logically she knew that Hades wouldn’t be mean to her about this, but she was still expecting some sort of comment.

“Zeus,” he said, backing up quickly, “count me out for this round, I need to check on Pomelia.”

He stood quickly and Persephone regretted drinking so much, she could already feel the tears building in her eyes. She just knew she had ruined it with her inexperience. He truly would think that she was just a silly little farm girl now.

Hades reached down and grabbed one of her hands, “are you coming?”

She looked up at him, he had a soft smile on his face and Persephone couldn’t see any judgement so she nodded and stood, downing the fresh shot that had been poured and left on the table and picking up what was left of her wine.

He led her down the corridor to his bedroom silently, a few of the dogs ran out of the guest room to greet her, but they soon ran off when they realised she didn't have any treats and wouldn’t pet them.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that Hades wanted privacy to break up with her. He’d probably be really nice about it, say she was pretty but he’d prefer someone who actually knew what they were doing. Someone who could give him what he was used to.

Hades opened the door to his bedroom and ushered her in, closing it just as quickly so the others dogs couldn’t get in.

She saw Pomelia running out of the bathroom at the noise and she sat down on the floor at the foot of Hades’ bed so she could pet her.

She threw back the rest of her wine and put the glass on the floor. She leant her head against the mattress, trying to clear it for this conversation. She didn't want to cry and make herself look even worse.

Surprisingly Hades sat down next to her, his back against the bed frame, “why didn't you tell me?”

She didn't need him to clarify what he was talking about, “I’m 22, it’s embarrassing.”

“Persephone, it’s really not,” he reassured her.

She nodded and held back a sob, already knowing what was coming. She was Persephone to him now, not Sweetness.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. Pomelia chose that moment to jump onto her thighs.

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking down and petting the dog in her lap. “I know you didn't sign up for this, you probably want someone who isn’t as in-“

“Persephone,” he cut in, “I don't want anyone else, I want you.”

She held her breath, “even now?”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “even now, in fact, I can’t imagine not wanting you.”

She looked up at him, “really?”

“Yes,” he kissed her cheek, “I was okay with taking this at your pace before and I still am now.” He looked up for a second, thinking, “in fact I’ll be happy even if you never want to move past this.”

“I do want to do more,” she said quickly, “but just, not yet.”

“Like I said, we’ll move at whatever pace you want, these past few weeks have been the best of my life.”

She felt a little embarrassed for thinking the worst of him before, she should have known him better than that. But at least she could blame the alcohol for clouding her judgement.

“So you don't think that I’m pathetic because I’m 22 and haven’t even had sex?” She needed to say it out loud to know that he was okay with it.

“Of course not,” he said, pulling her closer and rubbing his head against hers, “in fact I’m a little humbled.”

She twisted so that she could reach across him for his shoulder, making him face her, “why?”

He frowned at her, “because you’re trusting me with this, I almost feel like I’m not worthy.”

“You are,” she murmured and then sighed, “virginity is a social construct anyway.”

“But still, it’s a big deal.”

“Exactly,” Persephone said, still looking at his face. He looked a little nervous at the thought but didn’t seem put off. “You should feel honoured,” she tried to lighten the mood.

“I already do,” he replied, quickly and honestly. She made a questioning noise and he smiled at her, “every minute I get to spend with you.”

“Oh my gods,” she said, and she buried her face in his shoulder, “that was so cheesy.”

He just shrugged but didn't deny it and Persephone could feel herself blushing.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, “I think I just needed to hear you say that you were okay with it.”

“Well I’ll always be there to tell you that, but you have to tell me what you want and what you’re comfortable with, deal?”

She nodded into his chest and he put a finger under her chin, using it to drag her face up to meet his. He pressed a quick kiss on her lips but pulled away seconds later.

“So, what do you want right now?”

She bit her lip and thought about it, “I would like to stay the night, in here. With you.” Her eyes widened when he took a quick breath. “But not- I’m not- just to sleep.”

He smiled wide, “then I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

She could feel Pomelia settling between their two thighs, no doubt planning to fall asleep so they couldn’t move away.

“You ready to go back out?” Hades asked her and she nodded.

Pomelia stared after them reproachfully as they stood and left her in the bedroom, but Hades rolled his eyes. “We’ll be back soon, stop being a drama queen.”

Persephone couldn’t help but think back on what he had said to her a few weeks ago, and his recent request for more honesty. “I don’t blame her, I think I have that exact same look whenever you leave me.”

He looked at her for a minute before smiling and bending down to hug her, “now who’s being cheesy?”

“I’m learning from the best,” she told him, stroking her hand down his hair.

He hummed and let her go, “let’s see how much destruction they’ve caused while we’ve been gone.”

He held her hand as they walked down the corridor, and Persephone could see all the dogs lined up at the end, watching whatever was happening in the living room with interest.

“Oh fuck,” Hades muttered and hurried up a little.

When they could finally see what was happening Persephone couldn’t help but slap a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.

It looked like they were playing beer pong, but instead of plastic cups there were glasses lined up at each ends of Hades’ long dining room table.

And for some inexplicable reason Psyche and Amphitrite were on their respective partners shoulders instead of just playing it normally.

“Oh hi,” Zeus called over, “if I knew checking on dogs was a code word for sneaking off to make out I would’ve got a dog ages ago.”

“We did check on her,” Hades said frowning, “not that it’s any of your business.”

Zeus rolled his eyes, “oh course you did.”

“Um, never mind that, what on earth are you doing?”

“I’m the umpire,” he smiled toothily at them.

Persephone couldn’t hold her laughter in anymore, both at Zeus’ proud declaration and Hades look of stunned disbelief.

“Persephone!” Eros called, spinning around and nearly toppling Psyche from his shoulders. “You wanna play a game?”

“I’m okay,” she called over to him, and Psyche waved at her before throwing a ball across the table.

“Where did you even get the balls?” Hades asked, stepping over his smaller dogs and walking into the room.

“Oh there were loads in the dog’s room,” Zeus said, “don't worry, we washed them first.”

Hades huffed, “of the things that I’m worried about right now that is the least.”

“Oh come on Hades, what are you worried about?” Poseidon asked, waving his hands around and nearly sending Trite to the floor.

“Concussions mostly, please can we play with both feet on the floor?”

Amphitrite grumbled that Hades was a spoilsport, but slid from her husband’s shoulder gracefully. Psyche on the other hand was thrown onto one of the larger couches and laughed when she landed.

“Eros!”

Hades was holding back a smile, and Persephone squeezed his hand before walking into the room towards her friends.

“Persie!” Psyche said, trying to pull herself up the back of the couch, “we were waiting on you to play truth or dare!”

Persephone pushed Psyche’s hair from her face and helped her to sit up, “why don’t we save that for another time?”

“You’re just chicken we’ll ask you to do something you won’t like,” Eros said.

Persephone laughed, “I don't think I’ll ever pick dare with Trite playing anyway.”

“Why not?” The woman in question asked, offended.

“Because you’ll try to kiss her,” Hades said, “or try to grab her ass.”

Amphitrite looked at her thoughtfully, “yeah probably.”

Persephone looked at the mess on the coffee table, trying to pick out her own wine from the various bottles. When she finally found it she realised that she’d left her glass in Hades’ room.

“Here,” he said handing her a glass full of a water.

She wrinkled her nose at him, “this isn’t what I was looking for.”

“You’ll thank me for it tomorrow morning.”

She took a sip of it and said petulantly, “I’m sure I will.”

He stood, probably making sure everyone else had some water, and Psyche leaned on her shoulder.

“Sorry for before,” she mumbled and Persephone shrugged.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Amphitrite sat down on her other side and put her head on her other shoulder.

“Sorry,” she said.

Persephone giggled, “now it was _your_ fault.”

“I know,” Trite groaned, “but I didn't know! You and Hades just seem all over each other.”

“They’re very familiar with each other,” Psyche agreed.

“Yeah we are,” Persephone sighed, “I think it’s just Hades, he’s... even when I think the worst he just comes back and proves me wrong.”

“You thought he’d freak out?” Trite asked her, wrapping her arms around Persephone’s arm.

“Or at least treat me differently,” she murmured, “but he’s so nice about it.”

“This isn’t news to me,” Amphitrite said, “my brother in law is a big softie with a heart of gold.”

“And nice hands,” Psyche added, sniggering a little.

“That too,” Amphitrite agreed, ignoring Persephone’s embarrassed squeak, “I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

“I know I don’t,” Persephone said, taking a sip of her water, “he’s just, ugh I can’t explain it. I just lo-“ she cut herself off, it was too soon to be thinking of words like that. “I like how me makes me feel.”

“And how does he make you feel?” Psyche wondered sleepily.

“Like I’m special,” Persephone shrugged, “he always makes time for me and give me attention when I need it. He’s so kind and he has this big dorky smile that I love.”

Trite pulled the glass of water out of Persephone’s hands and swapped it for her shot glass. She poured one of the bottles into it and made sure Psyche had one ready as well.

Persephone glanced over her shoulder but Hades was distracted talking to Poseidon and Eros.

“To feeling special,” Trite whispered loudly, clinking their shot glasses together.

Persephone drank the shot and immediately regretted it as it burned her throat, “Trite! That was tequila!”

Trite cackled, “I can’t be too nice all the time.”

She felt a shadow fall over them and leaned back to see Hades’ disapproving face, “what was tequila?”

“Nothing!” Persephone squeaked.

He rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.

“Hey Persie,” Eros said, poking his head over the sofa next to Hades, “we’re gonna head out.”

Persephone frowned, “you’re not going to walk home now are you?”

She could hear Psyche’s deep breathing next to her and knew she was probably already on her way to passing out.

Hades looked at Psyche a little nervously, “sorry I only have one guest room, and Poseidon and Trite are using it tonight, but I could-“

“They can stay at mine,” Persephone said, trying to extract herself from the two women who had been aggressively cuddling her. Psyche fell face first into the space that Persephone had vacated and Amphitrite stood to find her husband.

“And where will you sleep?” Eros asked her playfully.

“I’m staying here,” she said, sure the alcohol in her blood was the only thing stopping her from bursting into flames under the look Eros gave her.

She walked over to the kitchen, only stumbling a little, and found her bag. She reached in and pulled her keys out, she turned and handed them to Eros.

“Ground rules,” she told him seriously.

He laughed and took them, “I wouldn’t dream of breaking them honeybee.”

Persephone walked over to the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of Psyche, “Psyche,” she called.

Psyche groaned but didn’t open her eyes, so Persephone tried to shake her a little, “come on, you have to get up.”

Instead of answering she only let out a little snore.

Hades asked Eros, “do you need help moving her?”

“Usually I would say no, but I might need help with the doors?”

“I’ll give you a hand,” Hades promised, then he looked down at Persephone, “do you need anything from your apartment?”

She shook her head, but then thought about it, “maybe a tooth brush?”

“I have a spare one in my room,” he promised, “do you not want some pyjamas?”

Persephone chewed her lip, “can’t I just borrow a T-shirt again?”

Hades frowned, “of course, but wouldn’t you be more comfortable in you-“

“Hades,” Eros cut in, “if you think she’s going to pass up the opportunity to steal another of your T-shirts you’re kidding yourself.”

He handed the keys over to Hades and bent down to lift Psyche into a bridal carry.

“Come on,” he said, walking over to the doors.

Hades bent down and kissed her cheek quickly, “I’ll be back soon, my T-shirt’s are in my wardrobe, help yourself.”

He followed Eros out and Persephone looked around the empty living area. She didn't know where Zeus had disappeared to, but she could hear Poseidon and Trite laughing from the guest room she had stayed in on her first night here.

She picked her water up and walked down to Hades’ room, poking her head into the dogs’ room and making sure that they all had water in their bowls on her way.

As soon as she opened the door Pomelia ran over and pounced on her feet. She struggled for a second before managing to close the door behind her and get over to the night stand. She put her water down and picked Pomelia up so she could stand on the bed.

Persephone kicked her shoes off now that they were free from danger.

She walked over to the door she knew was the wardrobe and was shocked at how big it was. One side seemed to be dedicated just to suits and the other side was just shirts. The back row had a few shelves, some with shoes lining them, the other had stacks of T-shirt’s and sweatpants.

Persephone found one that was similar to the one she already had and stripped out of her dress, debating for a second before also removing her bra. She didn't want to have to sleep in one if she could help it.

She checked that the T-shirt fell to her thighs, and even checked her underwear was cute, just in case it rolled up in the night.

In the bathroom she found a spare toothbrush as promised and quickly washed her face as well. She didn't have a hair tie so she just left her hair down for now.

“What do you think?” She asked Pomelia, giving a little twirl in the bathroom doorway.

Pomelia let out a little bark and Persephone joined her on the bed.

The puppy seemed excited and jumped into her lap.

Persephone didn't want to get under the covers just yet, she didn't want to fall asleep before Hades came back and she knew that being warm and cosy was a sure fire way to get her to pass out.

She did lie down on her side, facing the door so she wouldn’t miss it when he came back. Pomelia ended up curled up just in front of her face, watching her but also blinking slowly, as if she was about to fall asleep herself.

“You tired too?” Persephone mumbled.

Pomelia didn't answer her and Persephone closed her eyes.

She heard the door click as it opened and closed, and Pomelia moving to the end of the bed, no doubt trying to get some cuddles from Hades as well. But she didn’t hear any footsteps as Hades moved closer.

She opened her eyes after a minute and saw him still stood near the door, staring at her.

“Come on,” she mumbled, “I won’t bite.”

“Sorry, I don't often come back to a beautiful woman in my bed.” He said sheepishly and stepped forward to put Pomelia on the floor.

She closed her eyes when she heard him move past her into the bathroom and then the closet.

When he returned he was wearing sweatpants and a thin T-shirt.

He lifted his side of the duvet and Persephone also tried to crawl under the sheets. She was still half asleep so it took her a little longer, but soon enough she was lying with her head on the pillow and was facing him.

He was still at least a pillow length away, and no part of his body was touching her. She lied there for a second, wondering if she should close the gap, or if he would move closer to her.

When he smiled at her before closing his eyes she realised that he was waiting for her to establish the boundaries.

Persephone quickly shuffled across to his pillow, surprising him out of his doze. She moved his arm so she could press her chest against his, and he seemed to get the idea, moving his arms so her head was resting on his shoulder and his other hand was gently resting on her back.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “goodnight Hades.”

He smiled brightly at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “goodnight Sweetness.”

His other hand moved to the back of her head and started tracing patterns in her scalp there. She could feel herself falling asleep again, this time quicker than before.

She nuzzled into his chest, pressing a quick kiss to the muscle there through his T-shirt.

Persephone almost missed how Hades froze for a second before relaxing again at that, but she was too far gone to comment on it.

She definitely didn’t catch his whispered confession into her hairline when her breaths had finally evened out to a steady rhythm.

“I love the way you make me feel too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!   
> Let me know if there’s anything else you want to see in this little AU :)


End file.
